Big Brother 20 (US)
|companionshows = Big Brother: After Dark Off the Block with Ross and Marissa |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother 19 (US) |nextseason = Big Brother 21 (US) }} is the 20th season of the broadcasted edition of Big Brother (U.S.). Background Development The season was announced in August 2016 as part of a double renewal which gave the show its 19th and 20th seasons respectfully. The season will once again by produced by Endemol Shine North America and Fly on the Wall Entertainment alongside executive producers Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan. Casting CBS began allowing online applications in September 2017, however open casting calls did not begin until March 2018. In an interview with GoldDerby head executive producer Allison Grodner stated that season 20 would feature an all new cast.GoldDerby. “Allison Grodner ('Celebrity Big Brother') on producing first-ever celeb version and casting Omarosa.” Online video clip. Youtube. Youtube, 19 April 2018. Web. Retrieved 28 April 2018. CBS would announce on June 12 that once again the cast would be revealed live on the CBS All-Access Live Feeds on June 18 at 11 AM ET/8 AM PT. The cast would go on to be a fresh cast of 16 new houseguests from all over the country. Air Schedule During the Big Brother Canada 6 finale, host Arisa Cox confirmed that the season would premiere on Global in June 2018, although no official word had come from CBS or anyone involved with the Big Brother U.S. (franchise) at that point. However, after an unusual break in press by CBS, it was announced on May 22, 2018 that the season would premiere on June 27, 2018. It was also revealed that the summer airing schedule was to change for the first time since Big Brother 15. However it was later revealed that the Wednesday night episode would move to the nine o'clock hour after the season premiere. CBS's Initial Schedule shows the following: *Wednesday, June 27 - 8:00-10:00 PM Big Brother (two-hour Season 20 premiere) *Thursday, June 28 - 9:00-10:00 PM Big Brother (Thursday premiere) *Sunday, July 1 - 8:00-9:00 PM Big Brother (Sunday premiere) *Wednesday, July 4 - 9:00-10:00 PM Big Brother (moves to regular Wednesday time period) However, the timeslot never changed for the show. TKO: Total Knockout moved to the 9:00 slot and Big Brother moved down to the 8:00 slot. After Dark Big Brother: After Dark returns to POP for the eighth consecutive season. On April 25, 2018 Pop Press released the following: "BIG BROTHER AFTER DARK (Premieres: Summer 2018): Pop returns as the exclusive television home of BIG BROTHER AFTER DARK (BBAD), the ultimate after-show to the fan favorite television hit “Big Brother” on the CBS Television Network. BBAD is a live, late night feed inside the Big Brother House, which airs seven nights a week all summer long." On June 22, Pop released the schedule for the airing via Orwell the Owl's Twitter Account. The schedule is the following (Times in ET): *Monday - 12AM - 3AM *Tuesday - 12AM - 3AM *Wednesday - 1AM - 4AM *Thursday - 1AM - 4AM *Friday - 12AM - 3AM *Saturday - 12AM - 3AM *Sunday - 12AM - 3AM Multiplatform Coverage Once again, following in the path of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), this season will follow a pattern of multiplatform coverage. ''Off The Block with Ross and Marissa'' Similar to the recap show with Jeff Schroeder since Big Brother 14 (US), former celebrity houseguests Marissa Jaret Winokur and Ross Mathews will host a weekly recap show on Facebook Watch. During the show, the two will recap the weeks events, evictions, and more. The first episode will air on Friday, June 29th. Ultimate Big Brother Bracket Tournament To commemorate the upcoming 20th edition of the show, CBS decided to hold a bracket contest to lead up to the premiere. Each week leading up to the premiere fans would go to the CBS Big Brother website and vote on which moment should move on to the next would with the winner being announced the day of the premiere. The rounds were as followed: *Round 1 = May 30 - June 6 *Round 2 = June 7 - June 13 *Semifinal Round = June 14 - June 20 *Final Round = June 21 - June 27, when the winner will be announced. The bracket can be seen below. House The house was revealed on June 20, 2018. The new theme is Interactive Technology. The house includes a rock wall, a new gameroom, moving couch, and communication for the HOH that has never been seen before. The Press Release said the following: This season's house was designed by Scott Storey. The house pictures can be seen below. Alumni Launch Crowd For the launch of season 20, CBS sent out invitations out to previous houseguests to come to the launch taping. However, CBS would not pay for flights to Los Angeles, so houseguests who wished to attend must fly out themselves. Every main broadcast season had at least one representative. The following former houseguests attended the launch: Twists *'Premiere Competitions': The first competition starts almost immediately on premiere night with three challenges that will yield a game-changing power—and two unprecedented punishments. The houseguests were divided into two groups for two competitions. The winners of each competitions would advance to the final Immunity Competition while the houseguests that would come in last would be punished. The winner of the final competition would give immunity to two out of four groups to enter. *'House Division': Similar to Big Brother Canada 6's opening night twist, the houseguest who won the final premiere competition would have to grant immunity to half of the house, leaving the other half to play in HoH and be nominated for eviction. The house was split into four groups of four, based on the groups that they entered the house in. *'BB App Store': Similar to season 19's Den of Temptation, viewers will go online to the CBS website to fill out a survey about the houseguests. The survey results will end with some houseguests trending more than others. The houseguests will then be able to enter the new "BB App Store" room and will be able to choose different powers and advantages or punishments. The only difference to the Den of Temptation is that viewers will not be directly vote for one person to get a power but is based on how the audience perceives the dynamics in the house. The apps are divided up into two different types of apps, "Power Apps" and "Crap Apps". Power apps are good for your game while crap apps are given as punished. *'Hacker Competition': A new competition that was introduced for the first two weeks of the Jury stage of the game. The winner of this competition gains the ability to anonymously replace one of the two nominees selected by the HOH (however, they can choose not to), nullify one eviction vote, and select the player of their choosing to compete in the Veto competition. *'Jury Battle Back': The first four Jurors competed against each other in order to win their way back into the house, as if they had never been evicted. This season, it was officially named the Jury Battle Back Competition. Scottie narrowly beat out Faysal, that night's evictee, and won his way back into the game. Nod to Previous Seasons With this season being the 20th season anniversary of the show, nods to all of the past seasons will be spread around the season. In every week except Week 5, there was a nod to a prior season, whether it was an old competition, an alumni visiting, or an old twist/punishment making a return. *Week 1 **Alumni audience for the Premiere **"The Trash Folder" - "The Black Box" (introduced Big Brother 15 (US)) **"Surfing the BB Web" - "Wipe Out" (introduced Big Brother 6 (US)) **Live Feeds - Throughout the season, during competitions, ceremonies, and other important events, the feeds will cut to episodes of prior seasons instead of fish or animal shelters. The first episode shown was the premiere of Big Brother 5 (US). *Week 2 **"Yell!" Crap App - "What's The Hold Up" punishment (introduced Big Brother 19 (US)) ***Later reappeared in Week 6 as the "InstaGranny" punishment. **"HouseGuestsOnly.com" - Big Brother 19 (US)'s Jessica Graf and Cody Nickson returned to host. **Eviction #2 - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US)'s Ross Mathews and Marissa Jaret Winokur appeared in the audience. *Week 3 **"Mamma Mia Madness" - "Dizzy Dog" (introduced in Big Brother 18 (US)) *Week 4 **"Out On A Limb" - "The Wall" (introduced in Big Brother 10 (US)) **"Chop, Bonk, Spank" - "Punch, Slap, Kick" (introduced in Big Brother 19 (US)) - Big Brother 12 (US) and Big Brother 13 (US)'s Rachel Reilly returned to host. *Week 6 **"Boom Power Trip" - "Yankee Swap" (introduced in Big Brother 8 (US)) - Big Brother 10 (US) and Big Brother 11 (US)’s Jessie Godderz returned to host. **Eviction #6 - Big Brother: Over The Top's Alex and Morgan Willett appeared in the audience. *Week 7 **"#HashtagTooLong!" - "Knockout" (introduced in Big Brother 8 (US)) **"OTEV the Sneezy Skunk" - "OTEV" (introduced in Big Brother All-Stars (US)) *Week 8 **"Glow & Flow" - "Slippery Slope" (introduced in Big Brother 8 (US)) **"Zing Force" - "Hide and Go Veto" (introduced in Big Brother 8 (US)) - "Zingbot Competition" (introduced in Big Brother 12 (US)) *Week 9 **"Sweet Shot" - "Perfect Shot" (introduced in Big Brother 18 (US)) **Eviction #9 - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US)'s Marissa Jaret Winokur appeared in the audience. *Week 10 **"Big Top Drop" (introduced in Big Brother 4 (US)) **"Pie in the Sky" - "Dizzy Discs" (introduced in Big Brother 9 (US)) **"Control Your Emoji" - "Seesaw" (introduced in Big Brother 16 (US)) **Eviction #10 - Big Brother 16 (US)'s Derrick Levasseur appeared to discuss the game. *Week 11 **''Big Brother 18 (US)'s'' Victor Arroyo and Nicole Franzel got engaged in the house, similar to how Big Brother 11 (US) and Big Brother 13 (US)'s Jeff Schroeder and Jordan Lloyd did on Big Brother 16 (US). ***Alumni guests for the engagement party **"BB Comics" (introduced in Big Brother 16 (US)) *Week 12 **"What The Bleep?" (introduced in Big Brother 16 (US)) **"Down to the Wires" - "Pull Some Strings (introduced in Big Brother 14 (US)) *Week 13 **''Big Brother 11 (US)'' and Big Brother 13 (US)'s Jeff Schroeder appeared to recap the season with the Final 3. **"Jury Oddcasts" - "Jury Statements" (introduced in Big Brother 3 (US)) **Alumni audience for the Finale HouseGuests Voting History Have/Have-Not History BB App Store History The App Store was divided up into 5 Power Apps and 5 Crap Apps. The 10 different Apps are shown below. However only 6 Apps, 3 of each kind, were able to be selected: Power Apps |-|Week 1= Bonus Life Description: This power gives you or the houseguest of your choosing the CHANCE to return to the game if evicted. This power is good through the first four evictions. But here's the catch, if the Bonus Life is not used at one of the first three evictions, the 4th person evicted automatically gets a chance to return to the game. Outcome: The App was won by Sam Bledsoe. After not using the app for the first 3 weeks, Sam won the Week 4 HoH in order to still have control over who the app was used on, and eventually got Kaitlyn Herman evicted, but when the Bonus Life competition was offered, she couldn't complete it in time, thus eliminating both her, and the Bonus Life. |-|Week 2= The Cloud Description: Keep yourself from going on the block at any one Nomination Ceremony or Veto Meeting. If you are worried you could be nominated, sit in the cloud, and you cannot be put on the block. You have a two-month subscription to the Cloud. So for the next eight weeks, you may choose one time in which to use the Cloud to keep yourself safe! Outcome: The App was won by Tyler Crispen. It ended up becoming the last app left in the game, as the Bonus Life was used automatically, and the Identity Theft was eliminated alongside its holder. However, the app remained unused throughout most of the two month period, and after his alliance members Angela Rummans and Kaycee Clark won HoH and PoV respectively during Week 9, the last week that the app was in play, Tyler did not need to use the Cloud, and so it expired. |-|Week 3= Identity Theft Description: At any point in the first half of the game, you can secretly steal the identity of one Head of Household at the Nomination Ceremony! The reigning HOH cannot be nominated and will still control the replacement nominee at the Veto Meeting. When only 8 houseguests remain, the Identity Theft power is no longer in play. Outcome: The App was won by Bayleigh Dayton. After initially telling Faysal Shafaat about the app immediately after winning it, Bayleigh kept it a secret until she won the Week 5 HoH and told Rachel Swindler in order to convince her to be a Pawn. Rachel then told Angela Rummans, who then told the rest of their alliance, before Brett Robinson exposed it to the entire house at the live eviction. Angela won the next HoH and targeted Bayleigh because of the Power App, and successfully backdoored her, sending Bayleigh to The Jury House, and eliminating the Identity Theft. Although there was a chance for Bayleigh to get back into the game, the return would bring the number of houseguests to 8, so even if she returned, the app would still be out of play due to naturally expiring. Crap Apps |-|Week 1= Hamazon Description: Congratulations, Hamazon will be delivering you packages all week long! Every time you hear there is a Hamazon delivery, retrieve your package and prepare to feast! With Hamazon, freshness is key! So you must eat all the ham in each delivery as soon as it arrives. |-|Week 2= Yell! Description: For the next 24 hours, an Angry Reviewer will be unleashed into the house at random times to loudly give feedback on you and your game. |-|Week 3= Read It! Description: Congratulations, you are the new narrator for an Audio Book version of Hamlet! Every time you hear "To Read or Not to Read... To Read", you must put on your Shakespeare costume, go to the reading area, stand on your soapbox and in your best Shakespearean accent, read from the Hamlet book out loud. When you hear "To Read or Not to Read... Not to Read", you will stop reading. This punishment will continue until you have read the entire book. America's BB App Store Voting Hacker Competition Week Game History Controversies *'July 2:' JC was seen inappropriately touching houseguests' private regions. In one scene, JC jokingly attempted to touch Kaycee and Kaitlyn's with an ice cream scooper. He tried to attempt the same on Tyler, however he blocked his private region. Later JC walked up to Tyler, who was having a massage at the time, and rubbed his genitals. However, no houseguests complained about JC's actions. **Production later discussed his actions on the live feeds with him and warned him of future actions. *'July 3:' Rachel and Angela were outside on the hammocks when Rachel said that her stomach was tanning as dark as African-American houseguest Bayleigh. Angela later responded with, "I know. I'm looking ghetto here with the skin coloration". Rachel agreed and said if she stayed in the sun for another two days that she would "change ethnicities". **Production later discussed their actions on the live feeds with both women and warned them of future actions. *'July 6:' Kaitlyn was lying down in the upstairs lounge with Tyler and Brett where she quoted a Drake lyric. "I did go zero to 100 n**ga, real quick." Immediately realising what she had done with an "oops", Kaitlyn began to continue the song to cover the mistake up and to infer to the live feed audience that she was not racist. Neither Tyler or Brett reacted to what she said. *'July 17:' JC was in the HOH room talking with Bayleigh, Scottie, and Faysal about how the word m***et is considered a derogatory/offensive word. He then compared the word to how "gay and f***ot or ni**er and black" are not the same thing. Bayleigh was instantly offended and lectured JC to never use the word again. **This controversy sparked a conversation between the two that was not shown on the Live Feeds, but was made the focus of the Sunday, July 22nd, 2018 episode (Episode 12). *'July 30:' Rachel was trying to fall asleep when JC woke her up asking "Are you a real girl?" indirectly asking if she was transgender. In response, Rachel stated that she was. JC then said that "There was a comment that you are trans." Rachel asked "who said that" and JC said that he did. JC then attempted to touch Rachel's Adam's apple multiple times while she swatted him away repeatedly. *'July 30:' Bayleigh was in a discussion with Haleigh and Rockstar when she began discussing how "they" (Muslims) act the way they do. Since Faysal is a Muslim, Bayleigh began saying that “Fessy should suck it” and “go find a virgin”. She later said “go to Pakistan and go get you one" saying “that’s what ‘they’ do.” *'August 5:' Bayleigh was in a discussion with Rockstar on Big Brother: After Dark on how Rockstar is “(you’re) the only white person I know that hates white people.” After a laugh by Rockstar, Bayleigh responds with "Yes, you do. Like normal white people. You don’t like them any more than I do." *'August 6:' Bayleigh was in the bathroom and pulled Haleigh aside and told her that she had a dream. She thinks she missed her period, her breasts were bigger, and that she is pregnant with Swaggy C's baby. Haleigh then asks if she took a pregnancy test, to which Bayleigh responded with “No, it’s more like pure fear. I don’t even want to know.” *'August 28:' Tyler was in the middle of sleeping when JC crawled into his bed. He began to kiss and cradle his arm after Tyler told him that he did not want to sleep with him. JC claims that Tyler was having a nightmare and that he was only trying to comfort him. Tyler has said that he doesn't recall any of the events and did not believe they really happened until production told him. *'August 29:' Haleigh was using the toilet when JC decided to open and tie the door open. Haleigh then yelled at JC to shut the door repeatedly, however, JC did not. Haleigh then called out to production and the feeds cut. The feeds returned with a fight between JC and Sam after Sam blasted JC for his actions. JC claims that Haleigh was attempting to scare him as a prank when he opened the door, and so he left it open in retaliation. **Both of these actions led to JC getting another warning from production, with Tyler and Haleigh both speaking to production as well, explaining that they did not feel unsafe due to his actions, with Haleigh having a private discussion with EP Allison Grodner. Haleigh later told to Faysal that she does not "want to get JC in trouble". Production also told JC he is no longer allowed to sleep in the same bed as Tyler. *'August 31:' JC, Kaycee, Tyler, and Haleigh were all in the HOH room where they were talking about "Snickers" candy and other goods that come in the HOH basket. JC repeated the word and began chuckling, and many fans believe that he said the n-word once again, after being warned not to following an earlier incident with Bayleigh. **This incident led to production meeting and discussing whether or not to expel JC due to his constant controversy after being warned multiple times, and through a vote it was determined that he would stay in the game for the time being. *'September 6:' During Scottie's speech during the live eviction, he had to be censored out multiple times due to inappropriate language. He first said that "everyone's been d***ing around all week". He would later go on to say "you can all suck it except for you, Tyler, cause I know you have been getting that Hilton Head." Referring to oral sex and using the town that both Tyler and Angela hail from. Finally as he was walking to the door, he then turned and flipped off everyone in the house as he spinned around, but it was not seen on camera. Les Moonves Sexual Allegations On July 27, the New Yorker published an articled that stated that Julie Chen's husband and head of CBS Les Moonves had sexually assaulted six women. Julie went on to Twitter to support her husband as his battle over CBS and Viacom continues. Les would go on to leave the company on September 9th after six more women accused him of sexual misconduct. Days later after taking the first part of the week off from The Talk, Julie appeared on the live Double Eviction after rumors of her quitting the show. After Brett was evicted, Julie went off the script and signed off as "Julie Chen-Moonves", for the first time ever on Big Brother, cementing the fact that she stands by her husband. On September 18th, The Talk released a goodbye message by Julie as she resigned from the program. On the brightside, TMZ later reported that Julie will remain as the host of Big Brother at the moment. Julie would open the September 19th eviction with her full name once again. Sources at US Weekly have stated that the show has put out "feelers" for a new host in case Julie does leave. The potential candidates have been Big Brother Canada host Arisa Cox, Big Brother 2 (US) winner Will Kirby, and Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) runner-up Ross Mathews. Notable Prizes *For winning Week 3’s “Mamma Mia Madness” Veto competition, Scottie won a trip to Greece. *After the Week 6 Power of Veto competition, several HouseGuests received prizes: **Scottie won $5,000 **Tyler won a trip to Honolulu, Hawaii Notable Punishments *Week 1's first two challenges gave punishments to the last place finisher in each challenge. Kaycee received the Pinwheel of Doom punishment and Sam received the Big Brother Bot punishment. *After the Week 6 Power of Veto competition, several HouseGuests received punishments: **Brett had a 24 Hour InstaGranny punishment. **Kaycee had to wear a "Health Nut-itard" for a week and had to sing and dance to a jingle whenever it played. **Rockstar had to complete Jessie's Fitness & Food Program for a week whenever his voice sounded. Trivia with Sam as the Robot]] *This season marks the first time that one country has produced twenty civilian seasons of Big Brother **''Celebrity Big Brother (UK)'' is the first season to produce more than twenty seasons. *Following Big Brother 10 (US) and Big Brother 18 (US), this is the third season where two houseguests share the same first name, the two being Angela Rummans and Angela Lantry. The latter was officially referred to by her nicknames ("Angie" and "Rockstar") throughout the season in order to differentiate between the two of them. **There also many names that rhyme this season (Bayleigh Dayton and Haleigh Broucher, JC Monduix and Kaycee Clark). * This is the seventh season to have females win four HOHs in a row. It was preceded by Big Brother 5 (US), Big Brother 8 (US), Big Brother 10 (US), Big Brother 13 (US), Big Brother 17 (US) and Big Brother: Over The Top. ** For this specific season, this occurred weeks 4 through 7, which were won by Sam, Bayleigh, Angela and Haleigh, respectively. *This is the first season since Big Brother 13 to have at least two females win two PoV competitions (Angela and Kaycee. **This is also the first season where multiple females won at least two HoH's and two PoV's each (Angela and Kaycee). *This is the first broadcast season since Big Brother 13 (US) where females won more competitions than male. **Females have won 15 competitions (9 HoH's & 7 PoV's) while men only won 13 (6 HOH's & 7 Veto's). *This is also the second season where males and females won an equal amount of PoV competitions, with 7 each. The first being Big Brother: Over The Top. **It would later be followed by Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US). *Every male HoH (except JC's Final 4 HoH) evicted a male every time. *This is the second civilian season and fourth season overall where a female has won over a male in the final two. The previous ones being Big Brother 18 (US), Big Brother: Over The Top and Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). Ratings United States Canada References External Links * CBS Official Site * [https://poptv.com/bigbrotherafterdark Pop TV - Big Brother After Dark] * Live Feeds - Requires CBS All-Access Subscription * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning